Vida Adolescente
by Peeke-chan
Summary: "Era só o que faltava, eu, a Hinata e a Ino em uma escola pra assassinos? Só pode ser bincadeira!" Sakura s Pov. - Sasusaku/entre outros casais.
1. 1º Meus pais vieram de Marte

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será narrada por outros personagens._

Espero que gostem, aí está.

~~*~~

1º capitulo: Meus pai vieram de Marte

Sakura`s Pov

Olá, meu nome é Sakura Haruno e eu tenho 16 anos, meu cabelo é rosa (o.o), tenho 1m 60cm de altura, e sou magra.

Neste exato momento meus pais estão me dizendo que eu vou me mudar pra um colégio interno, pois eles vão ter que morar fora do país para administrar melhor as ações da empresa deles. Na verdade, eu podia morar com umas das minhas avós e ser uma adolescente normal. Mas nãaaao! Eles tinham que me fazer infeliz e me colocar em um colégio interno. Acho que nenhum deles deve ser normal o suficiente pra me jogar na casa de uma das minhas avós.

Eu simplesmente não entendo. Estudar em um colégio interno deve ser como estar presa em um prédio com pessoas estranhas e desconhecidas por três anos consecutivos. Kami-sama, que sortuda eu sou.

- Sakura, querida. Vai ser muito mais educativo pra você. – dizia minha mãe.

- Eu já disse que não mãe. Eu não quero ir pra um colégio interno. - rebati novamente.

- Sakura, sua mãe tem razão, filha. – meu pai falou. – Sem nós dois por perto, você vai poder soltar todos os seus sentimentos e se expressar como uma adolescente normal.

- O que?? – eles são pais normais ou alienígenas? – Pai, uma adolescente normal tem uma vida normal, estuda em um colégio normal, e não tem pais loucos que querem te mandar pra um colégio interno porque tem que administrar uma empresa idiota em outro país.

- Sakura, você tem que entender. – falou minha mãe

- Entender o que mãe? Entender o que?

- Entender que esta empresa foi passada de geração em geração, e que é muito importante para toda a família. – respondeu ela.

- Importante para a família? Eu sou a família de vocês! – eu falei. – Essa maldita empresa é mais importante do que a minha felicidade?

- Filha, nós estamos tentando te fazer feliz! – afirmou meu pai.

- Olhem pra minha cara e vejam se eu pareço feliz. – ironizei.

- Filha, você vai pra esse colégio interno. Não adianta fazer nada, eu e seu pai já decidimos isso. – falou minha mãe.

- Mas mãe!

- Não tem "mas", Sakura. Chega de discutir. – afirmou meu pai. – Eu e sua mãe temos que ir morar fora do país, e você não tem como mudar isso. Além do mais já decidimos que isso vai ser o melhor pra você. Você não vai ficar com nenhuma das suas avós.

- É melhor aceitar isso, e não tentar mais mudar esse fato! – encerrou minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Eu aceito. – me dei por vencida. – Contanto que eu não fique mais com vocês dois, já que essa empresa estúpida é mais importante a felicidade da sua própria filha.

Os dois se olharam com uma expressão cansada e eu subi as escadas direto para o meu quarto. Isso é a coisa mais louca do mundo. Me colocar em uma colégio interno? De onde eles tiraram essa idéia? Eles não são pais normais. _Definitivamente _não. Eu não estou acreditando nisso. Estou louca pra ir pra essa droga de colégio interno, e finalmente descobrir se minha vida vai virar uma droga. Espero fazer amizades lá.

Resolvi tomar um banho. Peguei minhas toalhas e entrei no banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e pensei: Até que esse colégio pode ser boa coisa. Quem sabe eu não arrumo algum namorado. O "algum namorado" que eu digo, é o meu sonho de consumo desde os oito anos, Uchiha Sasuke. É muito improvável que ele esteja no mesmo colégio em que eu vou estudar. Nós estudávamos no mesmo colégio até a sexta série e seu irmão, Itachi, me contou que eles iam se mudar pra um colégio interno. Isso mesmo, Uchiha Itachi era meu melhor amigo. Mas o problema é que eu não me lembro o nome do colégio. Mas de qualquer jeito, isso não tira minha idéia de que ir pra um colégio interno pode ser horrível.

Terminei meu banho e resolvi dormir sem jantar mesmo. Não estava com fome e muito menos com vontade de encarar os meus pais. Coloque meu Pijama preto com bolinhas coloridas, prendi meu cabelo e deitei na cama. Dormi. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

~~~~*~~~~

Acordei ás seis e meia da manhã com a minha mãe tirando o travesseiro da minha cara.

- Mãe, por que me acordou a essa hora? – eu perguntei nervosa.

- Por que você já vai pro colégio interno hoje. – respondeu ela. – Eu e seu pai teremos de viajar hoje á noite por causa de uma complicação na administração.

- Mas mãe, ainda faltam duas semanas para começar as aulas.

- Eu sei disso filha, mas não tem outro jeito.

- Eu mereço.

- Vai se trocar e arrumar as suas malas. – ela mandou – Eu e seu pai iremos te levar pra lá. O colégio é na cidade vizinha.

- Ta bom.

Minha mãe saiu do quarto e eu resolvi acordar de uma vez, estava quase despencando de sono. Peguei uma calça jeans preta, um Nike, uma blusa azul clara de mangas compridas e um casaco roxo de moletom. Passei um delineador nos olhos e passei brilho nos lábios. Estava muito, muito frio. Era inverno no país inteiro. Peguei três malas grandes e tirei tudo das minhas gavetas e do meu guarda-roupa. Dobrei tudo direitinho e guardei nas malas. Peguei uma nécessaire e guardei meus sais, meus cremes e perfumes. E ainda tive que pegar mais uma mala pra guardar todos os meus tênis, sandálias, rasteiras e sapatos. Uma coisa que eu adoro comprar são tênis, uma paixão de verdade.

Continuando, eu desci as escadas com _todas as malas_ e chamei o meu pai para ele colocá-las no carro. Afinal eu já tinha descido com todas elas. Não sou acostumada com trabalho pesado. Meu pai as colocou no carro e eu lembrei que eu tinha esquecido de pegar a minha bolsa. Como eu sou distraída. Eu sempre guardava tudo na minha bolsa. Meus itens críticos, melhor dizendo. (eu, a patroa e as crianças! xD). Celular, ipod, absorvente, maquiagem, tudo. E eu ainda quase esqueci.

Subi as escadas correndo que nem uma louca. Quase tropecei em um dos degraus. Cheguei ao meu quarto, peguei a bolsa e desci as escadas, novamente, que nem uma louca. Entrei no carro e minha mãe estava trancando a porta de entrada para começarmos a viajem até a cidade vizinha. Ela entrou no carro e meu pai começou a viagem. Eu resolvi ouvir música. Paramore – The only exception. Música triste. Bom, depois de uma hora e meia de viajem, chegamos ao portão do colégio interno. É enorme. Uma construção medieval de cinco andares. Imensa!!! O portão se abriu e meu pai passou pelo jardim impecável. Ele chegou à entrada e saiu do carro para pegar minhas malas.

- Tchau, filha. – falou minha mãe. – Se cuida, e continue tirando boas notas.

- Tchau, mãe. – eu disse saindo do carro.

- tchau, filha. A gente se vê daqui a três anos. – falou meu pai. – Talvez, nas outras férias nós viremos te pegar pra passar as férias conosco.

- Tomara que não. – Eu murmurei baixinho pra mim mesma.

- Falou alguma coisa, Sakura? - perguntou meu pai.

- Não não. – falei – Imagina.

E então, do nada, aparece um homem que mais parecia um empregado de lá, e pegou as minhas malas deixando-as no que parecia ser a recepção, uma sala bem decorada. Então meus pais passaram pelo portão novamente e foram embora, enquanto eu entrava e ia fala com a recepcionista.

- Com licença, você pode indicar o meu quarto, por favor? – Perguntei tentando ser educada

- Claro querida. O seu nome, por favor? – Ela me perguntou também educada.

- Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

- Aqui está, Sakura. – ela respondeu me dando a chave do quarto. – O seu quarto é o número 122, está gravado na chave junto com o seu nome. Preste atenção, agora eu vou te explicar como é o prédio. São exatamente seis andares. No térreo está à recepção, como você vê a academia, o salão de jogos, biblioteca e o salão de festas. Do lado de fora estão a piscina, as quadras de esportes, e o refeitório. Os três primeiros andares são as salas de aula, o quarto andar são os dormitórios femininos, o quinto andar são os femininos, e o sexto são o dos professores. Pode ir agora.

- Obrigada. – eu respondi e sai à procura da escada.

Comecei a subir as escadas, aquele tiozinho já deve ter levado as minhas coisas pro quarto. Cheguei ao meu andar e achei o quarto. Abri a porta e havia três camas e em uma delas tinha uma garota dormindo. Uma garota que parecia conhecida pra mim. Bom, voltando, eu ouvi o barulho de chuveiro, deduzi que uma delas estaria tomando banho. O quarto era muito bem decorado em lilás e preto. As três camas bem arrumadas, exceto pela cama em que a desconhecida dormia. Em uma cama que parecia ser a minha, estavam as minhas malas, um notebook da Apple, e um livro grosso para cada matéria estudada. Havia um criado mudo ao lado de cada cama, com um abajur e gavetas. Havia uma TV de tela plana em uma estante de madeira, com um play três e vários jogos ao lado do mesmo, e um guarda roupa pra cada uma. Muito luxuoso.

- Sakura? – uma voz me chamou.

- Âhnn?

Eu olhei pra trás e vi que a garota que estava dormindo havia acordado e estava sentada na ponta da cama. Me surpreendi ao ver quem era.

- Hinata?? – arregalei os olhos. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu pai. – Ela indagou fazendo biquinho.

Eu conhecia Hinata desde os meus oito anos de idade. Nossos pais viraram amigos e nós éramos inseparáveis. Eu vivia dormindo na casa dela, éramos melhores amigas, até que ela precisou se mudar com seu pai e seu primo. Mesmo assim continuamos nos falando por mensagens de celular e e-mails, e nos encontrando nas férias.

- E você? – ela perguntou. – Nunca te imaginei estudando em um colégio interno.

- Foram meus pais! – eu murmurei. – Mudando de assunto, vem cá, deixa eu te dar um abraço. Eu to morrendo de saudade de você.

- Eu também Sakura!! – disse ela me abraçando de volta.

- Hinata! Como você cresceu! Ta muito mais encorpada!! Agora sim você pega o Naruto de vez!!!

- Sakura nem me fale! Ele é tão idiota que nem percebe que eu o amo. Mas é tão idiota que isso me faz o querer ainda mais.

- Aaah, Hina! Não fica assim não, vai. Ele vai acabar percebendo.

- E isso quando Sakura? Quando? – ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hinata, fica tranqüila. Ele vai perceber que você é a garota certa pra ele. É só você fazer com que ele perceba. – ela então, enxugou as lágrimas que estavam quase caindo.

- Você tem razão. Eu vou fazer algo sobre isso! Não posso ficar esperando ele fazer alguma coisa! – seus olhos ficaram com um brilho de quem acabava de ter uma idéia maravilhosa.

- SAAAAAKURAA! – alguém gritou e eu me virei pra ver quem era. Era Ino, minha outra melhor amiga. Mas que loucura hein? – Eu não acredito que é você, testuda. Mas como você cresceu heein?? Que coisa. Hahhaha.

- Testuda é a mãe, porca. – Eu falei e saí correndo pra abraçá-la. – Você também cresceu Ino! Muito.

- Que saudadeee!

- Eu também Ino!

- E aí, qual o motivo da cara maníaca da Hinata? – perguntou Ino.

- Ela falou que vai fazer alguma coisa pro Naruto notar ela. – eu respondi.

- Hinata, conquistando corações, hein?

- Ele vai ver o que é bom pra tosse. – falou Hinata. – Gente, eu vou me trocar.

- Aposto que ela vai colocar uma roupa provocante. – sussurrou Ino pra mim.

- Com certeza, depois do que ela disse. – respondi baixinho.

Pouco tempo depois Hinata voltou usando uma saia laranja fluorescente de pregas até metade da coxa, uma meia calça preta grossa, uma camiseta baby look que tinha duas mãos de caveira que pareciam estar segurando os seus seios, um casaco vermelho e um All Star de cano alto vermelho. O cabelo comprido e azulado sempre solto e liso. Com delineador nos olhos e batom vermelho leve.

- Nossa Hinata! Vai dar o bote é? – falou Ino risonha.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa. – O Naruto tá estudando aqui?

- Sim. O Neji também. O Shikamaru. – falou Ino.

- O Gaara. O Itachi. - completou Hinata.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, exatamente o que está pensando.

- O Sasuke – mal conseguia falar – E-está estudando a-a-aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu Ino.

- Ah Kami-sama, eu acho que vou desmaiar. – eu disse.

- Sakura, fica calma.

- A Ino tem razão. Você precisa fazer a mesma coisa que falou pra mim.

- Você tem que fazer ele te notar.

- Olha, vocês tem razão. Mesmo que seja um conselho meu, mas eu estou coberta de razão. – eu disse as fazendo rir.

- Então Hinata, eu vou descer com você. – falou Ino – Você vem Sakura?

- Claro, vamos.

-A-ah, Ino, você não vai se trocar? – perguntou Hinata.

Hahahahaha, a Ino ainda estava enrolada na toalha. Só podia ser a Ino, viu.

-Ah, claro Hinata.

Enquanto eu e Hinata ficamos rindo que nem loucas, a Ino foi se trocar. Depois de uns dez minutos ela apareceu com uma calça jeans branca, uma blusa verde cacharrel de lã e uma all star preto com a estrelinha do lado. O cabelo loiro sempre preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, a franja cobrindo um dos olhos, a maquiagem preta pesada e brilho nos lábios.

- Huum. Todas nós avassaladoras. – falou Hinata.

- Com certeza. Vamos? – falei.

- Vamos. – disseram as duas.

Descer escadas nunca foi o meu forte, e foi por isso que eu levei um graaande tombo enquanto nós descíamos as escadas. Fiquei com um grande galho no canto direito da testa. Ainda bem que dava pra esconder com a franja. Hahahaha. Como eu sou desastrada, as duas ficaram rindo que nem loucas. Só pararam quando a gente chegou ao refeitório. E quando nós chegamos lá, sentamos em uma mesa, e de lá podemos ver o Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke, sentados em outra mesa, não muito longe de onde nós estávamos sentadas.

Hinata se levantou pra pedir algo na lanchonete, e na hora o Kiba estava passando. Ele tem uma queda pela Hinata. Ele a parou bem na frente da mesa em que os garotos estavam.

- Olha se não é a Hinata. – ele falou. Naruto olhou na hora.

- Kiba! – ela falou o abraçando e Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Hei, nós podíamos ir ao cinema nessa quarta. O que acha?

- Claro que sim Kiba. – agora Naruto quase desmaiou.

- Ta falando sério? – perguntou Kiba incrédulo. Ele sempre chamava Hinata pra sair e ela nunca aceitava.

- Claro, resolvi te dar uma chance. – ela falou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. – Tchau.

- Tchau, te pego ás três e meia ok?

- Ok! – ela disse e sorriu ao ver a cara de Naruto. E quando Kiba foi embora ela falou. – Olá Naruto. – e sorriu mentalmente vendo que ele corou pela primeira vez na sua frente. Ela devia mesmo estar bonita.

Ele nem respondeu e ela continuou seu caminho até a lanchonete.

- Caramba, Ino. A Hinata arrasou, hein?

- Totalmente. O Naruto até corou.

- Hahahaa. É mesmo Ino. E você viu a cara que ele fez quando a Hinata aceitou o convite do Kiba?

- Com certeza, eu devia ter tirado uma foto.

Nesse momento Hinata voltava com nossos refrigerantes. Andando como se estivesse em uma passarela. A maioria parava para olhá-la. As garotas se mordiam de inveja e os garotos babavam de desejo.

- E aí meninas, gostaram da minha atuação? - perguntou ela.

- Claro! Foi demais Hina. – Ino falou.

- Com toda certeza. Mas você não acha que está usando o Kiba? – eu perguntei.

- Ah meninas, mas realmente vocês sabem que isso é por uma boa causa, né? – falou ela. – Afinal, eu acho que sinto algo pelo Kiba, mas não tão profundo quanto o que eu sinto pelo Naruto.

- Caramba, Hina. Você gosta mesmo do Naruto. – falou Ino.

- É Ino, eu quero tanto ter ele só pra mim. Inteirinho! – falou Hinata com uma cara maliciosa.

- Credo Hinata. – eu murmurei depois de ver a cara dela. – Não é só pela aparência Né?

- Claro que não. – respondeu ela ofendida. – Existe muito mais em uma pessoa do que os olhos podem ver.

- Essa foi profunda. – Falou Ino fazendo cara de tristeza.

- Muuito profunda. – eu acrescentei.

- Sakura, é impressão minha ou o Sasuke ta olhando pra você? – falou Ino.

- Como? – eu perguntei sem entender nada.

- Olha pra lá. – Hinata apontou discretamente para onde Sasuke estava sentado.

- Ele ta mesmo olhando pra você.

- Vocês têm certeza? – eu perguntei.

- Olha logo pra lá! – falou Ino.

Eu olhei e ele realmente estava me observando. Olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos. Olhos negros como a noite. Que me hipnotizam sempre. Olhei o seu rosto. Sempre suave, sua pele clara, os lábios avermelhados que me dão tanta vontade de beijá-lo. O nariz e as bochechas avermelhadas por causa do frio. Sobrancelhas finas, o cabelo brilhante, liso e espetado sempre bagunçado, com as mechas suaves caindo sobre a testa. E de novo de volta aos olhos.

- Sakura? – chamou Hinata. – Sakura???

- SAKURAA! – gritou Ino.

Esse seu jeito escandaloso pra resolver as coisas sempre me deixa irritada. A lanchonete inteira virou pra Ino, Inclusive Gaara. Aquele ruivinho que minha querida amiga sempre amou. Ela rodou seus olhos pela lanchonete, e quando olhou pra Gaara ela paralisou totalmente. Enquanto isso os outros voltavam a comer e a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Ino continuava a encará-lo. E ele também. Uns dois minutos depois Naruto chamou a atenção de Gaara e eles começaram a conversar.

- Ino, ele ta afim de você. – falou Hinata.

- Hei, qual é? – falou Ino. – Virou sentimentalista agora?

- Mas quem sabe né Ino? Um dia ele ainda te pega de jeito por aí. – eu falei e Ino corou mais que um pimentão.

- Ah, nem vem. – Ino retrucou. Ela nunca se dá por vencida. – Eu vou subir ta bom? Tchau meninas. Beijinhos.

- Ih, agora ela ficou de mau-humor. – Sussurrou Hinata pra mim, enquanto ela saía.

- Pode crer que sim Hinata. – eu concordei também sussurrando.

Depois de uns dez minutos que Ino tinha ido embora, eu e Hinata resolvemos subir também. E para pegarmos o caminho de volta, tínhamos que passar pela mesa em que os meninos estavam sentados. Eu resolvi passar rápido. Essa foi a idéia mais estúpida que eu já tive. Justo quando eu fui passar, o Naruto resolveu colocar o pé no meio do caminho, digamos que sem querer. Ele sempre adorou pegar peças em mim, desde o primário quando estudávamos juntos. Então eu, como o esperado de uma testuda de cabelo rosa, tropecei e quase caí de cara no chão. Isso mesmo, QUASE! Ia ser um tombo e tanto, se não fossem por dois braços fortes e definidos que tivessem me segurado pela cintura quando o meu rosto estava a praticamente dois centímetros do chão. Então resolvi levantar e ver quem era o herói da gazela cor-de-rosa aqui. "Levantei", arrumei minha roupa, e quando me virei, quase tive um infarto. Quase mesmo, achei que meu coração iria sair pela boca. Era Sasuke, isso mesmo. Eu corei na hora.

- S-Sasuke. – isso saiu quase como um sussurro, de tão nervosa que eu estava. – O-Obrigada por m-me segurar.

- De nada! – falou ele dando um sorriso discreto. – Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, eu posso não estar lá quando isso acontecer.

- Ai meu Deus, Sakura, você está bem? Eu me distraí por um segundo, e quando me virei você estava sendo segurada pelo Sasuke. – falou Hinata com uma cara maliciosa, e me puxando para irmos embora.

- Ai Hina, eu quase estaria com o nariz quebrado se não fosse ele.

- É mesmo. Ainda bem que você não se machucou né?

- Você tem noção do quando eu estava nervosa? Aquela é a primeira vez em quatro anos que eu falo com ele. Nem fazia idéia do que dizer.

- Vamos subir, vai. – ela falou me ignorando. – A Ino precisa saber dessa.

Assim fomos subindo as escadas e entramos no quarto. Ino estava deitada em sua cama, com os olhos fechados ouvindo música no celular com os fones de ouvido. Parecia estar dormindo.

- Ino? – chamou Hinata e ela se virou para nos olhar.

- Sakura, você tá bem? – falou Ino tirando os fones de ouvido e sentando na cama. – Está com uma cara pálida.

- É que quando nós estávamos vindo pra cá ela tropeçou e o Sasuke a segurou.

- Mesmo, Sakura? – perguntou Ino incrédula. – E o que você falou pra ele?

- Eu agradeci, oras! – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- E você hein Ino? – falou Hinata. – Está apaixonada pelo Gaara?

- Eu? Hahahaha. Faça-me rir Hinata. – falou Ino com sarcasmo. – Nem que fosse o último homem da Terra.

- Cuidado com o que fala Ino. Isso pode acabar acontecendo um dia.

- Huum... Só se for daqui a mil anos!!

- Quem sabe um dia né Ino? – falou Hinata.

- Meninas, que tal a gente ir no cinema hoje? - Falou hinata que parecia estar no mundo da lua enquanto eu falava com Ino.

~~*~~

Aqui está um capítulo. Se alguém te alguma crítica ou elogio pode falar á vontade.

Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu postei aqui no site. Coisa mais complicada de se mexer viu!! ò.ó

De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu não vou abandonar essa fic. To com muita inspiração pra escrever a história. Por tanto, espero que vocês leiam com carinho.

Se querem mais capítulos, cliquem nas letras verdinhas! Me deixem feliz com bastante reviews. ^^


	2. 2º Novo Namorado

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será em terceira pessoa ou narrada por outros personagens._

Espero que gostem, aí está.

~~*~~

Como falou Hinata fofinha, nós fomos ao querido cinema. Resolvemos assistir "Premonição 4".

- Meninas, vamos? – Perguntou Ino.

- Vamos! - Falou Hinata.

- Lindocas, vão indo na frente, eu vou compra pipoca pra mim. – eu falei.

- Traz um refri pra mim. – falou Ino.

- E chocolate pra mim. – Pediu Hinata.

Entrei na fila da pipoca enquanto olhava minhas melhores amigas entrarem na seção do filme. Me virei pra frente e fiz o pedido. O moço meu deu a pipoca, refri e chocolate. Sabe, eu fiquei pensando no Itachi. Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo ele. Estou com saudades. Meu melhor amigo. Enquanto eu andava procurando a seção, distraída pensando em como eu queria abraçar e apertar as bochechas do Itachi, bati direto com cara na porta. Não levem a mal, sempre fui desligada. Putz, o pior é que doeu pra caramba, e o galo de quando eu caí da escada ainda tava na minha testa.

Bem quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta alguém a abriu pelo lado de dentro. Quando vi quem era quase desmaiei de tanta alegria. Praticamente joguei as coisas no chão e pulei pra cima do Itachi. Ele acabou até caindo no chão com o meu peso.

- Itaaaaaaaachiii!! - gritei e todos da seção olharam pra mim. Inclusive Hinata e Ino, que reconheceram a minha voz. Também se sua querida e amada amiga gritasse no meio do cinema o que você faria? E ainda gritasse o nome de um garoto. E eu praticamente jogada em cima dele. Todo mundo tava pensando besteira, claro.

- Sakura, vamos lá fora né? – falou ele sem graça dando um sorriso amarelo pras pessoas que nos olhavam.

Ele me puxou pelo braço, e saímos da sala do cinema.

- Aaai! Que saudade de você fofuxo!! – falei pra ele com seu apelido carinhoso.

- Eu também. – falou ele me puxando pra um abraço.

- Eu soube que você está estudando no mesmo colégio que eu.

- É verdade Sakura. Eu e o Sasuke.

- É, eu sei. Eu tive a infelicidade de encontrar o Sasuke no refeitório.

- Infelicidade? Hahahaha! Eu sei que você ainda ama ele.

- Hum! – falei virando a cara. E fazendo biquinho. Ele sempre arruma um jeito de saber o que eu sinto.

- Sakura. Você sabe que não é á toa que eu sou seu melhor amigo. Você acha que eu não sei?

- Não é isso. Eu odeio quando você me interpreta dessa forma.

- Sakura, eu te conheço mais do que você mesma.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu sofro por ele. Quero o esquecer de vez.

- Não gosto de te ver sofrer assim. O Sasuke é mesmo um idiota.

- Itachi, você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar.

- Eu também sei disso Sakura. Mas nós somos melhores amigos. Não quero te magoar.

- E se nós fingirmos um namoro pra fazer ciúme?

- É uma boa idéia. – ele deu um sorriso maroto. – Mas eu gosto mesmo de você Sakura.

- Eu também.

- Bom, eu preciso ir.

- Aaah, não. Eu to com saudade.

- Eu também, mas eu preciso ir. Amanhã a gente se vê.

- Ahh, dá um abraço namorado.

- Tchau minha namorada.

Ele me abraçou, e eu o abracei de volta. Era tão estranho ser namorada do Itachi. Com certeza o Sasuke vai cair aos meus pés.

Itachi (infelizmente) foi embora. E eu voltei pra seção. O filme estava na metade e quando eu sentei ao lado das meninas, as duas me olharam com curiosidade na cara. Lá vem coisa.

- Me coonta! - falou Ino com a casa manhosa. – Qual é Sakura, eu sei que você ta afim do Sasuke, mas falando sério. Você tem que admitir que o Itachi é mó gostoso.

_Definitivamente, _a Ino viaja na maionese.

- Ino, vai te cata, garota. – eu respondi.

- Aaah Sakura. Fala aí, resolveu alguma coisa com ele? – perguntou Hinata curiosa.

- Nós estamos _namorando_ pra fazer ciúmes no Sasuke.

- WTF?? – gritou a Ino desesperada.

- INO!! – gritou Hinata – Já disse pra não falar palavrão, droga!!

Eu e Ino ficamos estáticas. A Hinata dando bronca? Ainda mais na Ino? Nem em sonho. Com certeza a Hinata está mudando. Agora que ela está longe do pai ela não precisa ser certinha. MUAHAHHAHAHA.

- Moçinhas. – chamou o lanterninha do cinema. – Se as senhoritas não ficarem quietas eu vou ser obrigado a tirá-las da seção.

- Tudo bem. Nos perdoe. Vamos ficar quietas agora. – falou Hinata com a cara mais fofa que eu já vi.

- Okay – falou ele – Estou de olho em vocês.

Enquanto isso o filme já tinha acabado e todos já saíam do cinema. A Ino queria ficar no shopping e gastar o cartão de crédito inteiro. Inclusive o da Hinata e o meu. A Hinata queria comprar um urso de pelúcia que ela tinha visto na Hihappy. E eu, SÓ EU queria ir pra casa e ter um bom descanso. Mesmo que ainda faltem duas semanas para começar as aulas. Mas eu não ligo mesmo. Eu gosto é de dormir. E não adianta falar que eu tenho preguiça, por que eu sempre vou ter uma resposta: _"Preguiça é o ato de descansar antes de estar cansado."_ Nisso eu resolvi voltar pro colégio e colocar em prática a minha idéia de descansar antes de estar cansada.

~~*~~

Bem, aqui estou eu, voltando Á PÉ para o colégio lindo e maravilhoso que eu odeio tanto. Pois é, tudo culpa do egoísmo dos meus pais. Que vida cruel a minha. Já deve estar descolando a sola do meu tênis. Como se fosse uma mágica, misteriosamente aparece um carro chiquérrimo do meu lado.

Eu fiquei com medo na hora, o cara devia pensar que eu era uma puta querendo dar pra um daqueles caminhoneiros gordos e barbudos. Eu andava rápido e o carro acompanhava. Eu andava devagar e o carro também acompanhava. Eu parei e o carro também parou.

- Mas que merda, pô. Quer parar de me seguir, caramba??

Na hora o vidro abaixou e eu quase caí de susto. Era Itachi!! ISSO MESMO você leu certo. ITACHI!

- Sakura, o que faz aqui? – ele me perguntou.

- Andando, se você não percebeu.

- Eu sei né. Mas você tá indo pra onde?

- Pro colégio.

- Quer carona? – perguntou Itachi gentilmente.

- Aaah, não precisa não.

- Entra aí vai, eu sei que você odeia ir para os lugares á pé. – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Aah. Tá bom vai.

Eu entrei no carro e coloquei minha bolsa no banco de trás, e ele acelerou o carro.

- Tudo bem, namorado?

- Claro. E com você minha namorada? – ele fez questão de destacar o "minha".

- Também. Agora melhor ainda.

- Credo. Você ama o meu irmão lembra?

- Claro que lembro. Como poderia me esquecer? – eu falei fazendo cara de drama, e desfazendo logo depois.

- Você sabe o que os namorados fazem né?

- Claro, eles se beijam.

- E você já beijou alguém?

- Claro Itachi. Não so encalhada não viu?

- Eu sei disso. – falou ele rindo e parando o carro no estacionamento no colégio interno.

- Por quê? Você quer me beijar? – perguntei eu com cara de moleca.

- Até que quero sim. – falou ele. – E você, quer me beijar também?

- Itachi, você é idêntico ao Sasuke, é mais do que óbvio que eu gostaria de te beijar.

Isso pareceu o entristecer. Eu devia ter lembrado que ele odeia ser comparado ao Sasuke. Que DROGA. Odeio ver meu xodozinho triste. Quando eu ia abrir a boca pra pedir desculpas, ele falou:

- Você vai ver que eu não sou nada parecido com o Sasuke em certas coisas.

Nisso ele se aproximou e eu de começo me assustei. Kami, eu amo o irmão do Itachi. Como eu posso sentir vontade de beijá-lo?

Minha cabeça estava rodando quando ele encontrou meus lábios com os seus. Senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar e minhas mãos tremerem. Meus olhos se fecharam naturalmente. Como se fossem de veludo, seus lábios tão macios grudados aos meus tão suavemente. Eu imaginava que estava traindo o Sasuke. Mas como eu poderia traí-lo se eu nunca tive nada com ele? Nunca me imaginei beijando Itachi na minha vida. Ele é meu melhor amigo, não posso fazer isso. Quando estava prestes a empurrá-lo, ele passou sua língua macia em meu lábio inferior, e eu instintivamente abri meus lábios. Quanto sua língua tocou na minha, comecei a tremer muito mais do que antes. Ele começou a acariciar minha língua com a dele, eu comecei a corresponde as sua carícias e fui movimentando minha língua com a dele. Um beijo perfeito na minha opinião. E ele estava me deixando louca com aquele beijo. Era totalmente tentador, impossível não retribuir.

Nos separamos em busca de um pouco de ar.

- Sakura... – ele tentou falar.

- Não! Não fala nada. – eu falei saindo do carro correndo e indo para o meu quarto.

Como ele pode me beijar? Ele sabe que eu amo o Sasuke. E eu ainda retribui o beijo. Eu comecei a chorar. Estou tão confusa com isso. Eu não posso amar o Itachi posso? Ele... Ele é meu melhor amigo. Mas depois desse (maravilhoso) beijo, a única explicação plausível pra isso é que... Eu amo o Itachi _também._

~~*~~

E aí pessoal, gostaram? Dessa vez eu coloquei a Sakura pra agarrar o Itachi né _Donna trash'_? ;)

Hahahahahha. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, deixem reviews!! *-*

Bjocaas! :**


	3. 3º Uma semana na fazenda

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será em terceira pessoa ou narrada por outros personagens._

_Seguinte pessoal, eu quero fazer uma enquete: Sakura fica com o Sasuke ou Itachi?_

~~*~~

Bom, hoje eu acordei com a minha mãe ligando no meu celular e falando que iria vir me buscar para passarmos uma semana na fazenda da família. Ninguém merece! Ter que aturar a minha Bisa que nasceu em 1900 e bolinha, falando que eu sou uma bizarrice de cabelos rosa e que é por isso que eu não arranjo namorado. O meu primo idiota me enchendo o saco e os capatazes me dando cantadas de velho.

Pelo menos ela me disse que eu posso levar uma amiga, é claro que eu vou levar a Hinata, pois minha mãe falou que terá uma visita surpresa de amigos da família e uma delas é da empresa Uzumaki. Isso quer dizer que com certeza o Naruto vai também. Vou fazer uma surpresa pra Hinata.

Acordei incrivelmente disposta hoje. Totalmente o contrário de sempre. Mas também ao contrário do que eu queria (ou não), me lembrei do beijo (perfeito) de Itachi. Não sei por que, mas queria mais daquele gosto que me embriagara ontem. Eu posso cogitar a idéia de amar dois homens? E irmãos? Eu devo estar louca mesmo.

Hinata acabara de acordar e Ino logo depois dela.

- Hinataa. Tenho uma graaaande novidade pra você. – eu falei alegre.

- Sério?? Qual é?? – falou ela também animada.

- Minha mãe me ligou agora pouco, e me disse que viria me buscar, para passarmos uma semana na fazenda da família. E também falou que eu podia levar uma amiga comigo.

- E vai ser eu?

- Vai.

- E por que não a Ino? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Por que a Ino vai viajar com os pais, _né Ino?_ – falei com um olhar de "te explico depois".

- É, vou mesmo. – falou Ino com um sorriso amarelo.

- Que pena! – lamentou Hinata. – Bom, então que horas seus pais vão vir nos buscar, Sakura?

- Umas três e meia. Vamos arrumar as malas?

- Claro. – respondeu Hinata.

Enquanto nós arrumávamos nossas coisas, eu me lembrei que deveria contar para as meninas sobre o meu beijo (roubado) com Itachi.

- Meninas. Eu preciso falar com vocês um instante.

- Fale Sakura. – falou Ino que estava na frente do computador.

- Tõ aqui. – falou Hinata.

- Ontem eu... Vim pra cá com o Itachi.

- Sério? – perguntou Ino chocada.

- Seríssimo. – eu falei.

- Mas você não disse que ia vir a pé? – perguntou Hinata.

- É eu sei. Mas é que ele me encontrou no caminho e me ofereceu carona pra cá.

- Aaah! Ta explicado. – falou Ino.

- E como a gente tava "namorando", nós começamos a conversar sobre isso. Aí eu perguntei se ele queria me beijar.

- Sakura!! Você esqueceu que você gosta do Sasuke? – perguntou Ino me dando bronca.

- Me deixa continuar vai.

- Ta ta. Continua. – falou Hinata.

- Daí ele falou que queria. – elas fizeram uma cara de espanto. – E me perguntou seu eu também queria beijá-lo.

- E você respondeu o que? – falaram as duas em uníssono.

- Eu falei que era óbvio que sim, por que ele era indentico ao Sasuke.

- Tadinhoo! Ele é seu melhor amigo Sakura. – falou Hinata com cara de dó.

- E, além disso, você sabe que os dois são irmãos. - falou Ino.

- Eu sei disso, mas na hora saiu por sair. – eu justifiquei. – Vocês sabem o quanto eu sou expressiva. Além disso, eu não queria magoá-lo.

- Ta, e o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Ino curiosa.

- Quando eu percebi a burrada que eu tinha feito, eu resolvi me desculpar.

- E se desculpou? – perguntou Hinata igualmente curiosa.

- Não.

- Como não?? – perguntou Ino horrorizada.

- Ele falou antes que eu pudesse me desculpar.

- Sakura. Para de lerdear e fala logo. – falou Hinata a impaciente.

- Ele chegou bem perto de mim e falou "Você vai ver que eu não sou nada parecido com o Sasuke em certas coisas."

- E..?? – falou Ino.

- FALA LOGO GAROTA!! – gritou Hinata.

- Ele me beijou.

- QUEE???????- gritaram as duas desesperadas.

- Como assim te beijou? – perguntou Ino.

- Como foi? – perguntou Hinata.

- Ta falando sério?

- O que você fez?

- Você o empurrou né? – perguntou Ino.

- Por que você gosta do Sasuke. – falou Hinata.

- É mesmo. Se você não o empurrasse ia ser errado.

- FALA ALGUMA COISA SAKURA!!!! – gritaram as duas.

- Foi... Bom. – eu respondi.

- Sério?? – perguntou Ino.

- Você o beijou de volta? – perguntou Hinata.

- Hmm... Sim, eu o beijei de volta.

- Sakura, eu não—

- Eu sei Ino, você não acredita. Mas isso não vai mais acontecer garotas. Eu só falei por que achei que vocês deveriam saber.

- Aaah ta. – falou Ino.

- Então Hinata, já arrumou as suas malas?

- Já, Sakura.

- Então... Agora são duas horas. Eu vou tomar banho belê?

- Tá, mas vai logo.

- Tá boom.

Então eu entrei no banheiro, me despi e entrei no Box. Essa viagem vai ser interessante. Ficar uma semana na fazenda. Bom, pelo menos eu pude levar a Hinata. Eu provavelmente vou andar á cavalo com o meu JP. Ele é tão lindo. E é MEU cavalo. Adoro. Bom, eu ainda vou ter que explicar a história pra Ino e blá blá blá. Mas tudo bem. A Ino vai entender. Dessa vez a Hinata pega o Naruto de jeito.

Saí do banho e me enrolei na toalha. Saí do banheiro e fui pegar uma roupa, enquanto a Hina ia tomar banho. Resolvi pegar uma Calça jeans escura e uma cacharrel vermelha de lã, e o meu inseparável tênis da Nike.

- Então, Sakura. Pode ir logo se explicando. – falou Ino.

- Olha Ino. Eu tenho um motivo muito, muito bom pra não te levar comigo.

- Pode falar.

- É que a minha mãe falou que a família Uzumaki vai estar lá na fazenda, sacou?

- Aaaaaaaah ta. Agora faz sentido pra mim.

- Então, sem ressentimentos?

- Claro, Sem problema. Mas a Hinata vai ter um treco quando souber.

- É verdade. – falei eu rindo com Ino.

- Mas dessa vez ele vai cair aos pés dela.

- Pode crer.

- Boa sorte pra Hinata.

- Ino, minha mãe também falou que vai ter outra família lá. Só que eu não sei qual família é.

- Tomara que não seja ninguém chato.

- É. Ino, você lembra da minha avó?

- Aquela velha caquética? Lembro claro.

- Então, ela vai estar lá também.

- Nossa coitada da Hinata.

- É agüentar a minha avó não é fácil.

- Não mesmo. Me lembro da última vez que eu estive lá. Ela ficou falando que meu cabelo era muito aguado e que até o cabelo dela era melhor.

- Nossa, aquilo foi a gota d água né?

- Com certeza. E depois ela falou que eu tinha as pernas tortas e que eu ia ficar grávida aos quinze anos se eu continuasse usando short.

- Ela enche mesmo o saco.

- Muito.

- E aí meninas? – chegou Hinata do banho com uma calça jeans branca, uma camiseta laranja. Um casaco preto e uma sapatilha preta com bolinhas brancas. Cabelo molhado e sempre solto, com um pouco de lápis no olho.

- Você ta muito fofa Hinaa!

- Gamei. – eu falei brincando.

- Brigada gente. – falou ela sorrindo.

- Então Sakura. Já são vinte pra três! Vamos descer?

- Vamos sim Hinata.

- Tchau Ino. – falou Hinata abraçando e dando um beijo na bochecha de Ino.

- Tchau porquinha. – falei também abraçando e beijando Ino.

- Tchau Hinata. E tchau testuda.

Então nós pegamos nossas malas e descemos as escadas. Chegamos na recepção e meus pais já estava lá nos esperando. Fomos até o meu querido Eco Sport 2010 e colocamos as malas no porta-malas.

- Chegou cedo pai. – eu falei dando um beijo na bochecha dele. – Oi mãe.

- Oi filha. – falou minha mãe de dentro do carro e meu pai, igualmente.

- A gente sabia que você ia descer mais cedo.

- Então gente. Essa aqui é a Hinata, uma das minhas melhores amigas.

- Muito prazer Hinata. – cumprimentaram meus pais.

- O prazer é meu.

- A Sakura fala muito de você. Que bom que é amiga da nossa filha.

- Então, vamos? – eu perguntei impaciente pra começar a sessão de tortura.

- Vamos claro.

Então eu e Hina entramos no carro e meu pai foi para a estrada. A fazenda ficava bem longe.

- Mamãe. – eu a chamei.

- Sim, querida.

- A senhora poderia conversar com a vovó?

- Por quê?

- E a senhora ainda pergunta? A vovó é muito chata com as minhas amigas. E eu não sou exceção.

- Ta. Eu converso com ela sim. Mas eu não posso garantir nada.

- Ta bom.

~~*~~

Nós chegamos à fazenda eram mais ou menos umas oito e meia da noite. Resolvemos ir dormir. Por que a gente sempre dorme cedo aqui e também por que eu não queria que a Hinata tivesse o desgosto de encontrar com a vovó.

Eu fui direto para o quarto com a Hinata. Nós duas estávamos cansadas. Lá tinham duas camas grandes, mas ainda de solteiro. Arrumadas perfeitamente bem. Um abajur no meio das duas camas. Um guarda roupa, uma penteadeira, uma mesa com computador e uma TV de tela plana na parede. Credo!! Isso nem parece uma fazenda. Era pra ser tudo simples, de madeira com cheiro de cocô de cavalo e tal. Mas assim ta ótimo.

- Então Hina. Vamos dormir?

- Vamos sim. Mas antes eu quero ir ao banheiro. Me mostra onde é?

- Claro.

Hinata´s POV ON

Finalmente chegamos á fazenda. Já estava cansada de ficar sentada no carro. As coisas aqui são muito chiques. Nem parece uma fazenda. Eu pedi pra Sakura me mostrar o banheiro, porque eu to segurando xixi desde duas horas atrás.

Entrei no banheiro e aproveitei pra colocar a minha camisola branca de bolinhas roxas. Eu não gosto muito desse pijama por que um pouco decotado demais pro meu gosto. Ele vai até um palmo acima do meu joelho. Eu sai do banheiro e adivinha quem eu encontrei? _O Naruto_.

~~*~~

Oláaaa pessoal. Foi mal o capítulo passado ter sido curtinho. Deixem mais reviews, preciso de motivação.

Bjão pra vocês.


	4. 4º Eu não acredito

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será em terceira pessoa ou narrada por outros personagens._

_A enquete continua viu pessoal?_

_Bjocas!!_

~~*~~

Hinata´s POV

- N-N-Naruto-kun?? – Eu falei extremamente corada

Como assim?? O que ele tá fazendo aqui? Porque a Sakura não me avisou?? E que tanquinho é esse? OMG! Eu acho que vou desmaiar. O NARUTO aqui? Ele com certeza vai perceber que eu estou secando a barriga dele.

- Hinata?? – ele falou também corado e espantado.

- M-Mas, o que v-você ta fazendo a-a-aqui??

- Eu é que pergunto. A Sakura nem me avisou que você estaria aqui.

- D-Digo o mesmo. – que droga Hinata, para de pagar mico na frente do Naruto.

- Mas porque você veio?

- A Sakura me convidou. – ele estranhou por eu não ter gaguejado e não ter mais corado.

- Hmm.

- E você?

- A minha família está aqui. Os pais da Sakura nos convidaram, a minha família faz parceria com a empresa dos pais da Sakura.

- Hmm.

- E-Então Hinata, eu vou dormir. – peraí! Eu ouvi direito? O Naruto gaguejando?? Quando isso?

- Ta. Eu também. Boa noite Naruto-_kun_. – eu falei e cheguei mais perto dele, coloquei a mão em seu ombro e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Tchau Hinata.

Então eu saí andando e ele entrou no banheiro. Ah mais a Sakura vai ver só. Andei entre os corredores e entrei no quarto. Sakura estava deitada com o abajur aceso, ainda acordada.

Sakura´s POV

Hinata entrou no quarto vagarosamente e vendo que eu estava acordada, me chamou com _aquela_ voz. A voz de quando ela está brava e demonstra isso sorrateiramente. O jeito que só eu conheço. Pelo jeito ela já descobriu que o Naruto está aqui.

- Sakura. Posso perguntas uma coisa?

- Claro, Hinata.

- O que o _Naruto_ está fazendo aqui?

- Sabe Hinata, é que minha mãe os convidou pra ficar aqui também.

- E você sabia, _não_ _é_??

- É-é, sabia.

- E por que você não me contou?

- Por que eu queria que fosse uma surpresa.

- Mas que surpresa linda você me deu, Sakura. Eu encontrei o Naruto no banheiro e ainda com essa mini-camisola. Feliz?

- Me desculpa Hinata. Você sabe que eu só queria te dar uma mãozinha.

- Grande mãozinha. Eu gaguejei igual uma idiota na frente dele.

- Mas eu te falei pra você conquistar ele.

- É, mas isso não muda que você não me contou que ele estava aqui.

- Me desculpa!! – eu falei fazendo uma carinha de gato de botas.

- Ta, mas você tem que me prometer que nunca mais vai esconder alguma coisa de mim.

- Ta, brigada Hinaa! – falei levantando e abraçando ela. – Te amoo!

- Também te amo Sakurinha. – falou ela me abraçando de volta. – Vamos dormir.

- Ok.

~~*~~

Aaai que dia lindo está la fora. Pelo menos aqui está fazendo calor. Hinata ainda está dormindo, e eu resolvi escovar os dentes. Levantei, abri as janelas e Hinata acordou.

- Bom dia Hinatinha do meu coração.

- Bom dia.

- Eu vou escovar os dentes e já volto ok?

- Ok.

Então eu levantei com minha linda camisola roxa e curta demais pro meu gosto, e fui em direção ao banheiro. Me olhei no espelho e eu estava horrenda. Meu cabelo curto estava todo desgrenhado, e ainda mais rosa. Coitada de mim. Escovei meus dentes e fui pra cozinha beber alguma coisa.

Cheguei na cozinha e quem eu encontro? A _vovó_. Ninguém merece. Eu acordei toda feliz hoje, o que é muito raro, e tenho o mais puro azar de encontrar minha avó logo de manhã pra estragar o meu dia. Meu bom-humor já foi por água abaixo.

- Bom dia, vovó. – falei tentando ser educada, mas tenho certeza que não vai funcionar.

- Sakura, que desgosto encontrar você logo de manhã.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Olha o respeito comigo.

- Hmm.

- Pode me dar o café ou vai ficar aí parada?

- Claro vovó – falei colocando café em uma caneca pra mim e dando o café pra ela.

- Que camisola mais curta. Você não tem vergonha não, Sakura?

- Perdão por ter um corpo muito melhor do que o seu agora.

- Eu prefiro ser velha e gorda a ter o cabelo rosa.

- E eu prefiro ter o cabelo rosa do que ser uma mau-humorada, sem marido e com 20 gatos em casa.

- Chega Sakura.

- Ta bom, até mais vovó. – falei a sai andando de volta pro meu quarto, com a caneca de café na mão.

Voltei ao meu quarto e Hinata já tinha se levantado e como estava calor, vestia um short branco, uma camisetinha amarela larga e uma rasteira roxa. Com o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo.

- Olá Sakura.

- Oi Hinata. Dormiu bem?

- Sim, muito bem.

- Que bom. Quer café?

- Quero sim. Brigada. – falou ela pegando a caneca e bebendo todo o líquido.

Enquanto isso eu coloquei um short preto, uma regata laranja e uma havaianas. Também prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo.

-Vamos descer Hinata?

- Vamos sim.

- O Naruto vai estar lá também. Nós vamos andar a cavalo.

- Que bom. Dessa vez ele vai ver só.

~~*~~

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos pra varanda. Meu pai estava sentado em uma cadeira que balança, lendo jornal e com uma xícara de café ao seu lado na mesinha.

- Pai, eu e Hinata podemos andar á cavalo?

- Claro filha. Podem ir. O Naruto também deve estar por lá.

- Tá. Brigada pai.

Nós fomos andando pelo gramado até chegarmos ao celeiro. Dei a volta pelo celeiro até encontrar meu cavalo JP.

- Gostosura da mamãe! – eu falei feliz fazendo carinho e abraçando JP.

- JP? – falou uma voz conhecida.

- Sasuke?? – eu chamei e ele apareceu.

- Oi Sakura.

- Então você é a visita surpresa que minha mãe falou. Grande surpresa essa. – falei com ironia, tentando não parecer nervosa.

- Eu que digo. Encontrar a rosada aqui é muita sorte. – falou ele me olhando com malícia. Desde quando Sasuke é assim?

- Hmm. – não tinha o que falar.

- Então... A Sakura sabe montar é?

- É eu sei montar. Surpreso?

- Sim. Parece que tem muita coisa que eu não sei sobre você.

- Digo o mesmo sobre você.

- Tem algum cavalo pra mim?

- Tem sim. O Joey ta logo ali. – falei apontando para o cavalo manso. – É o segundo melhor cavalo daqui, em primeiro é claro que é o meu.

- Legal.

- Sasuke, eu não sei se você já percebeu isso, mas, você é muito anti-social sabia?

- Juuura? – perguntou ele fazendo pose de gay.

- Credo, que gay você.

- Eu, gay?

- É, foi o que eu disse.

- Você realmente não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

- Não mesmo. Eu preciso saber?

- Precisa.

- Então me mostre.

- Tudo bem, já que você pede.

Ele falou isso com a maior calma do mundo e foi se aproximando de mim. Ele só pode estar brincando né? Ele se aproximou demais e me encostou em uma das paredes de madeira. Colocou uma das mãos na parede ao lado do meu rosto. Me olhando fixamente, chegou o seu rosto mais perto do meu. Segurou meu rosto com a outra mão e chegou com seu corpo mais perto do meu. Mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, trilhou beijos sobre meu pescoço e chegou no canto dos meus lábios. Finalmente ele me beijou. Foi a sensação mais linda que eu já tive. Beijar o Sasuke foi o que eu sempre quis. Eu fechei meus olhos e aproveitei ao máximo aquela sensação. Ele pediu passagem com sua língua e eu entreabri meus lábios. Ele beija _perfeitamente_ _bem_. Continuamos nos beijando. Ele passou seu braço pela minha cintura e eu apoiei minhas mãos no seu peito forte, agarrando a gola de sua camisa o puxando pra mais perto de mim. O ar faltou e nos separamos.

- Isso foi... Maravilhoso. – falou Sasuke ofegante.

- Sasuke, e-eu— não pude terminar de falar porque ele me beijou de novo. Nos separamos.

- Por quê?

Eu perguntei. Ele não respondeu. Somente saiu andando. Mas... Por quê? Ele não pode me usar assim. Eu sai correndo e deixei Hinata lá. Ela me chamou e eu não parei de correr. Assim ela correu atrás de mim. Eu cheguei ao quarto e chorei. Chorei por amá-lo. Chorei por ele ter me beijado e mesmo assim não sentir nada por mim. Claro, era só isso que eu poderia esperar do frio e arrogante Sasuke Uchiha. Ele nunca iria me amar.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hinata chegando ofegante. – Por que você está chorando e por que saiu correndo do nada?

- Hinata, e-eu... Me desculpe. – eu falei chorando ainda mais sentada na cama.

- Sakura. – falou ela preocupada, chegando mais perto, colocando as mãos em minhas costas e sentando ao meu lado.

- Ele... Ele me... Beijou. Hinata, ele me beijou.

- Ele quem, Sakura?

- O... O Sasuke. Me beijou.

- O Sasuke?

- S-Sim.

- M-Mas, como assim? Te beijou do nada?

- Do nada.

- Ta mais calma?

- To. – falei enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Então me explica o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem. Nós estávamos no celeiro e ele apareceu. Era a tal visita surpresa.

Depois de explicar tudo pra Hinata, ela me falou pra não ficar pra baixo e pra mostrar pra ele que mulherão ele está perdendo, segundo a Hinata disse. Bom, isso me deu entusiasmo. Estou bem melhor agora. Graças a Hinatinha.

Mas não consigo esquecer a forma como ele me beijou. Parecia apaixonado, sei lá. Eu me enganei.

~~*~~

Bom pessoal deixem mais Reviews, por favor.

Lembram aquela frase no capítulo dois: _"Preguiça é o ato de descansar antes de estar cansado." _Foi criação de minha querida amigona Rayane. Os créditos pela frase são dela.

Bjocaas queridinhos. DEIXEM REVIEWS!! ;D


	5. 5º Seu idiota

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será em terceira pessoa ou narrada por outros personagens._

~~*~~

Eu e Hinata resolvemos ir à piscina. É não era lago ou rio, era piscina mesmo. Eu vesti meu biquíni florido em verde, vermelho e azul, passei protetor solar e coloquei minhas havaianas.

Hinata estava com um biquíni roxo escuro e com uma havaianas também. E passou protetor.

Nós fomos então para a piscina e quem estava lá? o Naruto e o _itachi_. Fala sério, depois daquele beijo eu não estava com a mínima vontade de encarar ele.

- Hinata, eu vou tomar sol ta?

- Tá bom. Eu vou entrar na piscina.

- Ta.

Eu então fui pra uma cadeira e deitei pra pegar uma corzinha enquanto Hinata dava uns mergulhos com um certo garoto loiro.

Hinata´s Pov

A Sakura ficou tomando sol enquanto eu resolvi nadar um pouco. Entrei na piscina e o Naruto estava nadando. Eu apoiei as costas na borda da piscina e fiquei olhando o céu. De repente eu vi um borrão amarelo se aproximar e deduzi que era o Naruto, óbvio. Ele chegou à minha frente. Perto demais pro meu gosto.

- Hinata? – ele chamou. Mantenha a calma Hinata. Sem pagar mico.

- Sim Naruto.

- Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você não fica brava comigo?

- Não, imagina. Pode perguntar.

- Você... Gosta de mim?

- Gosto. Como amigo, claro que gosto.

- Não. Não é como amigo.

- Como assim?

- Como... Namorado.

- N-Naruto! Que pergunta. – agora ele me desarmou totalmente.

- Responda Hinata.

- Para com isso Naruto.

- Por favor, responde.

Eu fiquei quieta. Pela primeira vez eu não sabia como responder ao Naruto.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei quase chorando. – Porque você brinca assim comigo.

- Como assim Hinata?

- Porque você não percebe? Por quê? Você é o único que ainda não sabe. O único que não tem idéia do que eu sinto por você.

Falei e depois disso chorei e comecei a correr. Sakura olhou assustada pra mim.

Sakura´s Pov

Hinata correu e eu olhei assustada pra ela. Olhei para a piscina e vi que o Naruto estava no lugar onde Hinata estava há pouco.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa. Provavelmente ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Naruto. – eu chamei. – Vai falar com ela, _agora_.

Eu falei lançando um olhar mortal sobre ele. Agora, tomara que esses dois se resolvam.

Hinata´s Pov

Mas que droga. Eu to aqui na parte de trás da casa chorando que nem uma idiota. O Naruto é um idiota mesmo. Eu devia é agarrar o Kiba de uma vez só pra saber o que ele iria fazer. IDIOTA. To com muita raiva dele. Porque ele me perguntou aquilo? Com certeza agora ele deve saber que eu gosto dele.

- Hinata? – eu ouvi ele me chamando. Eu encostei na parede e fui deslizando até sentar no chão. To nem aí se eu to de biquíni e se minha bunda vai ficar toda cheia de grama.

Ele chegou e eu abracei meus joelhos.

- O que você quer? – ele se assustou com a minha frieza.

- Me desculpar por ter te perguntado aquilo na piscina.

- Que diferença faz se você já perguntou?

- Hinata é sério. Me desculpe. Eu não sabia que ia te afetar tanto.

- Pois é. Mas me afetou. Satisfeito?

- Hinata, por que você está assim comigo? E que história é aquela de sentimentos?

- Isso eu não... Posso responder.

- Eu sei que não. Mas e se você quiser falar?

- Eu não quero falar.

- Por favor, Hinata. Por tudo o que você sente por mim.

- É exatamente isso Naruto. – falei me permitindo chorar novamente. – É por tudo que eu sinto por você.

- Se a sua resposta é o que eu estou pensando, então eu posso dizer que eu sinto o mesmo por você.

- N-Não é possível. Você nunca iria gostar de mim.

- Eu gosto de você Hinata. Por que você acha que eu te perguntei aquilo?

- E-Eu não sei.

- Hinata, se levante. – ele me pediu. Não tinha como não fazer.

Eu levantei ainda encostada na parede e ele se aproximou. Colou seu corpo ao meu. Dava pra sentir centímetro por centímetro do seu corpo. Chegou perto do meu ouvido e perguntou com uma voz tentadora.

- Você gosta de mim, Hinata?

- E-Eu... Tenho que responder?

- Hmm. Tem sim. – falou ele novamente com uma voz provocante. Dessa vez ele começou a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço. – Então você não vai responder mesmo?

- S-Sim. Eu gosto d-de você. – meu Deus! O que o Naruto ta fazendo?

- Se... Eu te beijar, você me promete que não desmaia? – perguntou ele beijando meus ombros.

- E-Eu estou quase desmaiando _agora_.

Nisso ele beijou minha bochecha em um gesto carinhoso. Sorriu pra mim e me beijou novamente. Só que dessa vez foi nos lábios mesmo. Ele pegou na minha cintura e afundou sua língua em meus lábios. Eu dei passagem e agarrei seu pescoço para aprofundar mais o beijo. Movimentando minha língua com a dele. Parecia que sua língua queria mais do que eu podia lhe dar. Nos beijávamos com calma e mesmo assim eu achava que tinha morrido e ido pro céu. Mas pelo menos eu não desmaiei. Ele começou a acariciar as minhas costas. Subindo e descendo sobre ela com os dedos macios. Agora sim eu acho que desmaio. Eu passei a mão sobre as mechas loiras macias. Nos separamos pela falta de ar.

- De Naruto hiperativo você passou pra Naruto sedutor. – eu falei. Que é? Ele me beijou oras.

- E você de Hinata solteira para Hinata minha namorada.

- Isso foi um pedido de namoro?

- Considere como quiser.

- Então eu aceito. – eu falei e ele sorriu. Nos beijamos de novo.

Sakura´s Pov

Com certeza eles devem estar lá se agarrando e eu aqui boiando, _literalmente_.

Eu estou aqui na piscina sozinha com itachi. Eu entrei na piscina e aproveitei, já que estava calor. Boiei mesmo e estava relaxada quando sinto uma mão em meu ombro e quase me afogo na piscina.

- Sakura. Eu queria me desculpar por ter te beijado aquele dia.

- Ãhn? Ah claro. Sem problema.

- Então, ainda continuamos namorando?

- Claro. E sabe o que o Sasuke fez?

- O que?

- Ele me beijou! Ele me beijou Itachi.

- Esse era o seu sonho não era?

- E perguntei por que ele tinha me beijado e ele não respondeu nada. E ainda saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Nossa. Meu irmão é besta mesmo.

- Mas a minha vingança está chegando. – eu falei quando vi Sasuke vindo pra piscina. – Ele está chegando.

Então o Itachi resolveu fazer primeiro o que eu planejava fazer. Ele me beijou na frente do Sasuke!! Bem feito!! Hahahahaha. TOMAA!! Aposto que ele ta com a maior cara de tacho olhando pra gente. E eu não podia fazer mais nada a não ser abraçar Itachi e corresponder com a maior vontade do mundo. Quando paramos de nos beijar eu olhei pro Sasuke com a maior cara de "Toma!! Já viu o que ta perdendo!!!" Dei um sorrisinho cínico e falei.

- Oi Sasuke! – ele nem respondeu e eu abracei o Itachi e falei em seu ouvido. – Ele nem me respondeu, pelo jeito ta com raiva de alguém.

Sasuke simplesmente entrou na piscina e ficou bem longe de nós.

- Então Itachi, eu vou entrar tá? – falei dando um beijo leve.

- Tá bom.

Então eu sai da piscina e parei bem enfrente o Sasuke estava pra poder me enxugar. Ele ficou me olhando com a maior cara de babão. Hahahaha.

Eu estou começando a achar que estou ficando muito má.

Mas isso foi o troco pelo beijo mal explicado! Então sem mais delongas eu me enrolei na toalha e entrei na casa para o almoço. Resolvi tomar um banho e me trocar.

~~*~~

Vocês não estão mandando Reviews. Please!!!

Agradeço aos que mandaram. E ainda vai rolar muita coisa nessa fic. Minha cabeça está pipocando de idéias. ;D

Bjoocaas!! ;**


	6. 6º Tristeza

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será em terceira pessoa ou narrada por outros personagens._

~~*~~

Sai do banho e coloquei uma saia laranja até metade da coxa, uma camiseta branca e uma rasteirinha.

Quando do nada Hinata entra correndo desesperadamente no quarto.

- Sakura!! Eu me esqueci do meu encontro com Kiba! OMG!

- Calma, Hinata, calma. Liga pra ele e avisa que não vai poder ir.

- Ah..é. ^.^

-Vai, liga logo.

- Ta tá.

Hinata pegou o celular na bolsa e discou o número de Kiba.

- Alo Kiba, oi, é a Hinata. Tudo bem? Eu queria te avisar que eu não vou poder ir no nosso encontro. É porque a Sakura me convidou pra passar uma semana na fazenda dela. Foi mal. Ok. A gente se vê no colégio. Tchau. Ta, eu falo pra ela sim.

- O que ele falou?

- Ele falou "A gazela cor-de-rosa me deve um encontro com você."

- Hmm. Ele vai ver quem é a gazela cor-de-rosa. Então Hinatinha querida. Se resolveu com o Naruto?

- Sim. – falou ela com uma cara maliciosa. – Ele disse que me ama e me pediu em namoro.

- UHUUL!! FINALMENTE!

- Hahahaha. É mesmo. Finalmente. Mas eu to super feliz, finalmente nós estamos namorando. Ele é muuuito fofo.

- Aaai, que bom Hina. To super feliz por vocês.

- E aí, como vai você e seu bofe?

- Hmm. Ele apareceu lá na piscina e provavelmente sabe que eu e Itachi estamos "namorando". Eu beijei o Itachi na frente dele.

- Nóooo. Que maldade Sakura. Mas deve ter sido hilário.

- E foi mesmo Hina.

- Então, eu vou tomar banho ok?

- Ta, pode ir.

Hinata´s Pov

Resolvi tomar um banho gelado. Tava muito calor, e depois do meu agarramento com o Naruto me deu mais calor ainda. Muahahahahaha.

Peguei duas toalhas e caminhei em direção ao banheiro. A porta estava fechada e eu bati três vezes pra ver se alguém abria. Essa foi à idéia mais linda que eu já tive. Meu nariz quase sangrou com a visão. Os ombros largos, tórax totalmente malhado, com gotas escorrendo até a barra da bermuda. O rosto indiferente á minha presença, com as madeixas louras molhadas grudadas sobre a testa. Gaguejei igual uma besta.

- N-n-naruto-kun????

- Hinata. Tudo bem?

- N-N-Naruto...E-eu—

- Tudo bem Hinata. Não precisa ficar envergonhada. – falou ele acariciando meu rosto. – Você ainda vai me ver muito desse jeito.

Daí eu não tive tempo de falar mais nada. Ele já tinha colado nossos lábios. Me beijou calmamente. Procurava minha língua com a dele. Me puxou e colou nossos corpos. O seu ainda úmido por causa de seu recente banho. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua barriga, subi e desci lentamente. Ouvi seus gemidos entre os beijos que me dava. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura. Começou a acariciar minhas costas com os dedos macios. Chegou com sua mão em meu cabelo e puxou levemente minha cabeça para trás. Distribuiu beijos e mordidas por meu pescoço.

Traçou beijos até chegar a minha orelha direita e se deliciou com ela. Eu gemi enquanto ele passava novamente a beijar meu pescoço. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu estava tonta. Tinha sorte de ele estar me abraçando e também de ninguém estar passando por ali.

Ele continuou beijando e mordiscando meu pescoço. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de sanidade restando. Traçou um caminho de volta á minha boca e me beijou lascivamente. Eu correspondi com fervor e desta vez o abracei para aprofundar mais ainda, se é que isso era possível. Juntei o resto de minha sanidade e, á muito contragosto, o separei de mim, ambos ofegantes e corados.

- N-Naruto eu... Preciso tomar banho. – eu falei ainda tonta.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe.

- Sem problema. – pode fazer isso quando quiser gato.

- A gente se vê no almoço.

- Ok. – falei fechando a porta do banheiro.

OMG! O que foi isso? Eu e o Naruto nos beijando feito loucos. Mas... Até que foi bom. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Fala sério, imagina se a mãe da Sakura passa e vê a gente naquele estado? Senhor do céu. Entrei no banheiro e vi que o meu estado ia de mal a pior.

Meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, minha boca estava vermelha e minha blusa estava úmida e toda amassada.

Resolvi tomar logo o meu banho pra eu poder encontrar o Naruto de novo.

~~*~~

Sakura´s Pov

Hmm. A Hinata está demorando muito heein!! Que sera que essa garota ta fazendo??

Hahaha. Eu acho que já sei. Bom deixando isso de lado, enquanto ela fica lá se agarrando com o Naruto, eu fico aqui na miséria sem nenhum bofe pra agarrar. Claro, se o Sasuke não fosse tão burro e... É realmente, ele não é burro.

Bom... Eu preciso de táticas para conquistá-lo. A primeira é um grande TRUNFO que eu tenho. E também serve pra fazer muito ciúmes no Sasuke-kun. Sempre quando ele estiver por perto o Itachi vai me beijar. OK.

2º- Tentar seduzi-lo.

Eu não sei se isso vai da muito certo, mas já é um começo. Olha sóoo, a Hinata chegou do banho.

- Hinata! Eu sei o que você tava fazendo moçinha.

- O q-q-que? – perguntou ela corando profundamente.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas de repente algum celular começou a tocar. Era o de Hinata.

Telefone ON

- _Hinata!!_

- N-Neji?? O que aconteceu?

- _A sua irmã... Hinata. Eu... Eu sinto muito._

- Não... Neji me diga o que aconteceu com ela. ME DIGA!

- _Ela... Morreu. Ela morreu Hinata. E-Eu sinto muito._

- NÃO! COMO ASSIM??? – eu vi Hinata cair de joelhos.

- _Ela foi assassinada. A encontramos hoje pela manhã, no jardim, com três tiros no peito._

- NÃO!! NÃO PODE SER. - ela começava a chorar e sua voz diminuía. - Como?? Quem fez isso???

- _Nós ainda não sabemos Hinata. Por favor, peça pra alguém te trazer de volta. Você precisa do nosso apoio._

Telefone OFF

_- _NÃAAAO!!! ELA NÃO PODE TER IDO! – gritou ela tacando o celular na parede e chorando desesperadamente, a gritaria dela fez Naruto vir correndo pra cá.

- Oh Deus! – ele exclamou a abraçando. – Hinata, o que aconteceu??

- A Hanabi... Morreu. – falou ela chorando ainda mais e permitindo que Naruto lhe desse um abraço reconfortante.

- OMG! – eu falei também chorando. Hanabi era uma de minhas melhores amigas. – Não... A Hanabi não!!

- Sakura, eu vou levar a Hinata de volta. Venha comigo e pegue as suas malas e as da Hinata. – falou Naruto decidido e saindo do quarto com Hinata.

Logo depois ouvi vozes abafadas perguntando o que tinha acontecido. OMG! Eu ainda não acredito. Quem seria tão monstrengo a ponto de matar uma criança tão doce como ela?

Ouvi passos rápidos no corredor e Itachi aparece na porta.

- Sakura! – ele falou quando eu o olhei. – Oh Deus! Eu soube do que aconteceu. Eu sei que ela era sua melhor amiga.

- Itachi! – falei tentando parar de chorar, mas não adiantou muito, pois ele me abraçou e eu me permiti chorar, desabando em lágrimas.

~~*~~

A viagem estava em total silêncio. Ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra sequer. Hinata dormia (aparentemente) tranqüila em meu colo no banco de trás, e do lado dela estava Naruto. Itachi estava dirigindo, com Sasuke no banco do passageiro.

Eu estava cansada de ficar no carro. Somente sentada. Queria correr. Correr para descobrir logo quem foi. Eu vou descobrir quem foi o cretino que a matou. Quem matou uma das minhas melhores amigas. Quem matou a garota mais doce que eu já conheci. Quem matou a irmã da Hinata.

~~*~~

Chegamos ao colégio e Neji estava esperando Hinata. Ela saiu correndo de encontro á ele, o abraçou começou a chorar novamente. O rosto dele estava manchado de lágrimas. Novamente sem nenhuma expressão.

Neji andou em minha direção e falou que eles iriam á delegacia e que eu poderia ir junto. Me despedi de Itachi e acenei para Sasuke. Tentei sorrir, mas apareceu somente uma careta.

Hinata´s Pov

A minha irmã, tão querida, tão doce, tão gentil... Agora está morta. Um idiota a matou. Alguém sem coração. E pelo que? _Por nada._ Ela era pura. Sua alma era mais pura ainda. Ela nunca fez mal a ninguém.

Nós chegamos e já fomos direto para a delegacia. Quero saber quem foi o desgraçado que fez isso com a minha irmã.

O delegado nos falou que encontraram digitais no corpo e acharam uma arma á três metros do local. Eu senti muita vontade de chorar, mas segurei pra tentar manter a pose.

~~*~~

Sakura´s Pov

Hoje foi o enterro da Hanabi. Todos estávamos de preto, a cor sombria, que representava a tristeza que sentíamos. Hinata estava ao lado de Neji e Naruto. Eu estava com Ino e Itachi ao meu lado. Ino ficou arrasada. Ela estava com a cara mais lavada do mundo, e comigo e com Hinata não era diferente. Eu e Ino conversamos com ela ontem e ela falou que vai querer pegar o idiota que fez isso com a irmã dela. Ela disse que vai se matricular em uma escola para assassinos!! Da pra acreditar?

~~*~~

Bom... Espero que tenham gostado. ^^

Meio sombrio esse cap. Beijoos!! Deixem reviews!! :**


	7. 7º Revelações surpreendentes

Disclaimer: _Naruto não é meu, mas bem que eu queria. :D_

OBS: _A história é narrada pela Sakura. Em algumas partes será em terceira pessoa ou narrada por outros personagens._

* * *

Como eu já tinha falado, nós não sabíamos que tinha feito aquela merda toda com a Hanabi, mas todos estavam dispostos a descobrir quem tinha sido o Filho da p***.

Hinata resolveu que iria entrar pra uma escola de assassinos junto com Neji, o que eu achei uma coisa totalmente estúpida. Considerando os fatos entrar pra uma escola de assassinos estava fora de cogitação. Mas Hinata continuou insistindo com essa história até que todos nós acabamos aceitando.

Em uma manhã fria e nublada, lá estávamos nós três, eu, Hinata e Ino, na frente de um enorme portão de ferro com vários anjos e demônios estampados. Me deu um arrepio só de pensar no que essas pessoas faziam lá dentro. Ao lado da portão havia uma salinha. Nós fizemos gestos tentando mostrar pra quem quer que estivesse lá dentro, para que abrisse o portão para nós. E assim foi feito. O portão enorme se abriu, juntamente com ruídos estrondosos.

Nós passamos por ele e olhamos através do vidro da salinha, com a intenção de agradecer ao "porteiro". Detalhe: Não havia ninguém lá dentro. Dessa vez um arrepio mais forte passou por mim e por minhas duas amigas. O prédio parecia como uma construção medieval. Só que bem mais sombrio do que qualquer outra q eu já tenha visto. Passamos pelo campus e chegamos à recepção. Não havia ninguém lá. A não ser por alguns estudantes que passavam por lá. Nós ficamos algum tempo paradas lá, até que aparece uma mulher do nada sentada na cadeira. Eu quase caí pra trás. Aquela foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já vi na minha vida.

- O que as senhoritas desejam? – falou ela com a voz assustadoramente simpática.

- Eeer... Somos as novas "alunas".

- Ahh! Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata.

- Isso mesmo! Pode nos nosso quarto?

- Claro, afinal é pra isso que eu estou aqui. – falou ela digitando algo no computador. – É o quarto número 114, no quarto andar.

- Ok, muito obrigada.

Falei agradecida e assim nós fomos para o elevador. Chegamos ao quarto andar e procuramos nosso quarto. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e me surpreendi quando vi o quarto. Não era tão sombrio o quanto eu esperava. Era preto, mas decorado com móveis claros, nada tão exagerado.

- Hmm. Até que é bonito.

- É mesmo Ino.

- Hei, que tal nós arrumarmos nossas coisas e irmos conhecer o prédio? – perguntou Hinata.

- Deve estar tendo aula já. – eu falei – Mas vamos assim mesmo.

Então nós arrumamos nossas coisas e estávamos no refeitório totalmente lotado. Até que eu vi uma cabeleira conhecida que me chamou atenção. Sentamos em uma mesa e quando estávamos nos levantando para pedir alguma coisa apareceu uma garçonete bem na minha frente. Eu sabia que essa escola não era normal.

- Muito bem moças, o que vão pedir? - perguntou ela docemente.

- Eeer... Eu vou querer um suco de Maracujá. – falei nervosa.

- Muito bem, um suco de maracujá. – falou ela anotando no caderninho. – E as outras duas moças, o que vão querer?

- Um café pra mim e uma Cappuccino pra ela. – falou Ino.

- Muito bem, boa escolha. – elogiou ela – Já vou trazer seus pedidos.

- Obrigada. – agradeci.

- Meu essa escola ta muito estranha. – falou Ino depois que a garçonete foi embora.

- Concordo. Parece mais um cemitério habitado do que uma escola pra assassinos. – falou Hinata.

- É mesmo. Eu achei que fosse tipo um quartel, cheio de armas, mas é totalmente diferente do que eu achava.

- É mesmo Sakura. Isso é realmente assustador. Duas mulheres que parecem fantasmas e um portão que tem vida própria. Eu heein!

- Hei Sakura. Aquele não é o Itachi? – falou Hinata.

- É mesmo! – falou Ino – Mas o que ele ta fazendo aqui?

- Espera, eu vou falar com ele.

Falei andando em direção á mesa em que eles estavam. Quando eu cheguei mais perto vi que o Sasuke estava do seu lado.

- Itachi é você?

- Sakura? – perguntou ele virando pra trás.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que isso fosse uma escola pra assassinos.

- Eu e Sasuke estudamos aqui.

- Tá brincando né? Porque não me contou antes?

- Eu preciso conversar com você.

Nisso ele segurou no meu braço e bebeu algum tipo de pílula. De repente penas de corvo começam a rondar sobre nós e no segundo seguinte estávamos em um jardim lindo e iluminado pelo sol radiante. A grama brilhante e pétalas de flores flutuando.

- C-como você fez isso? – perguntei espantada.

- É a pílula dimensional. Agora ficaria complicado de explicar.

- Ta, mas, o que você quer falar comigo?

- Você quer saber por que eu estou aqui não é?

- Sim, exato.

- Bom... Eu e Sasuke estudamos aqui há sete anos. Eu sei que você deve estar chateada por eu nunca ter te contado isso, mas nós perdemos nossos pais quando eu tinha 11 anos e Sasuke tinha 8. Meu avô nos criou e nos colocou nessa escola. Hoje ele já esta morto, mas nós continuamos aqui. Desculpe-me por não ter contado antes.

- T-tudo bem. Eu entendo você. – eu falei um pouco chocada por não saber disso. – Mas, o que aconteceu com seus pais?

- Não foi ninguém os matou. Foi _alguma coisa_ que os matou.

- Como assim "alguma coisa"? Tipo um fantasma?

- Sim. Por isso que eu estou nessa escola. Na noite em que meus pais foram mortos, eu e Sasuke estávamos no quarto dele, jogando Uno. Estava chovendo muito lá fora, uma tempestade forte. Nós ouvimos um barulho dentro da casa. E dessa vez não parecia ser um trovão ou um raio. Descemos as escadas e o barulho se repetiu. Parecia vir do porão. Descemos até lá e vimos algo se mexendo no meio das caixas e coisas velhas. Era algo com uma capa preta e mãos de caveira. Parecia um fantasma mesmo. Ele flutuava e, do nada, desapareceu. Sem qualquer rastro, sem qualquer pegada na poeira do chão. Simplesmente desapareceu. Eu e Sasuke, chocados, subimos de volta para meu quarto, sem contar nada aos nossos pais. Uns vinte minutos depois. Ouvimos um barulho do quarto de nossos pais. Era idêntico ao que ouvimos quando fomos ao porão. Fomos ao quarto de nossos pais e os encontramos mortos. Minha mãe na cama com sua camisola toda encharcada de sangue, com um buraco no lugar do coração, e meu pai no banheiro, ao lado da pia, também todo encharcado de sangue e com um buraco no lugar do coração. Sasuke ficou em estado de choque e eu o tirei de lá. Ele só tinha oito anos afinal. Ao lado de nossa casa ficava a casa dos empregados e nós fomos até lá desesperados. Depois a polícia chegou e nos tiraram de lá.

- I-Itachi... E-Eu sinto muito. Não sabia que você e Sasuke passaram por tudo isso. M-me desculpe, mesmo. – falei o abraçando.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Você não tem culpa por não saber disso.

Nos separamos e percebi que ele estava chorando. Nunca tinha visto Itachi chorar. Sequei suas lágrimas ternamente.

- Então quer dizer que pode ter sido isso que matou a Hanabi?

- Provavelmente. As equipes daqui estão investigando. Mas é bem possível que tenha sido.

- Entendo...

- Então, vamos voltar, agora que já te contei tudo que tinha de saber.

- Tudo bem.

Então ele pegou em meu braço novamente e voltamos para onde estávamos. Itachi voltou para a cadeira dele e eu ao lado dele.

Sasuke estava do meu lado. Mas parecia que eu não tinha mais raiva dele por ter me beijado sem motivo. Parecia que ele era um anjo. Eu queria abraçá-lo para confortá-lo, depois que soube tudo que ele passou.

Voltei pra minha mesa e as meninas me olhavam chocadas.

- Sakura o que foi isso? – perguntou Hinata.

- Você sumiu do nada. O que aconteceu?

- O Itachi queria conversar comigo.

Daí eu tive que contar tudo pras duas e elas também ficaram chocadas. Depois disso fomos para nosso quarto novamente. Eu resolvi tomar um banho e encontrar Itachi de novo. As meninas ficaram no quarto. Eu vesti uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta pólo azul, meu casaco preto e meu all star branco. Desci para o refeitório e o encontrei de novo ao lado de Sasuke. O chamei e ele levantou.

- Oi, de novo.

- Oi Sakura.

- Então, eu tava pensando de você me mostrar à escola. Legal?

- Claro. Vamos?

- Vamos. Obrigada.

- Então Sakura, a Hinata te arrastou pra cá né?

- É! Pra falar a verdade, eu não queria me envolver nisso. Ela literalmente me arrastou.

- E a Ino veio junto?

- É. Ela também não queria se envolver.

- Hmm. Entendo que ela queira vingar a irmã. Senti a mesma coisa com meus pais.

- Mas eu acho que isso deve passar. Essa sede de vingança.

- A vontade de Sasuke ainda é vingar nossos pais. Ele se enfiou no mundo das sombras. Diz que é capaz de qualquer coisa para se vingar. A cada dia ele está mais envolto nas trevas, e eu me preocupo muito com isso.

- Eu entendo. Ele é seu irmão. Sentiria a mesma coisa.

- É! Ele é meu irmão, e eu o amo. Não quero que ele se entregue pra essa sede de vingança. Sinto que ainda posso salvá-lo disso.

- Certamente que sim. Você sabe que eu o amo também. Mesmo ele sendo tão arrogante como ele é. Mas, agora que eu sei sobre tudo que vocês passaram, sinto vontade de protegê-lo, assim como você. Ele me parece ser tão inocente, me dá vontade de abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Ele parece tão solitário. Tão... Sozinho.

- É. Ele realmente parece sozinho. Quem o vê e não sabe da verdade, reconhece isso como rebeldia. Mas eu classificaria como... Solidão.

- Realmente, ele precisa ser salvo. Vamos fazer uma promessa. – falei virando pra ele e mostrando meu dedo mindinho. – Nós vamos tentar salvá-lo das trevas! Nem que isso custe nossas vidas e nunca o deixaremos sozinho na escuridão.

- Tudo bem. É uma promessa. – falou ele entrelaçando seu dedo mindinho no meu.

- Vamos voltar. Já está ficando de noite e os alunos não podem ficar fora da escola depois das sete.

- Ta bom. Vamos voltar então.

- No final você nem me mostrou a escola! – falei rindo.

- É! Nós só conversamos. – falou ele enquanto chegávamos a um dos corredores que dava para os dormitórios.

- Bom, eu fico por aqui.

- Tudo bem, até mais, então.

- Você não vem? O andar de nossos dormitórios é o mesmo.

- Eu tenho que buscar meus documentos na recepção antes que dê o horário de recolher.

- Tudo bem, então. Até mais. – falei dando-lhe um beijo e uma abraço.

- Tchau, até mais.

Ele falou e saiu andando em direção á recepção. Por um momento aquele corredor me pareceu tão sombrio. Estava frio e estava muito escuro. Comecei a andar e, como estava tudo escuro, não enxerguei quando trombei em alguém. Só sei que aquele corpo andava tão firme que me derrubou no chão. Uma mão vai á minha frente para me ajudar a levantar. Eu aceitei, mesmo ainda sendo a mão de um estranho. Quando me levantei, senti que estava perto da pessoa, Senti alguma coisa emanando calor em meio a todo aquele frio corredor.

- M-me desculpe. E-eu não vi, está muito escuro aq- Sasuke?

- Ah, Sakura. Só podia ser você.

- Hei, nem vem com conversa não. Por que você está aqui? O toque de recolher já foi dado.

- Eu é que lhe pergunto isso.

- Hum, você não iria querer saber.

- Eu estava indo para o meu dormitório. E você não tem que perguntar nada, não sabe nada sobre mim.

- É claro que sei.

- Ahh claro. O que é que você sabe sobre mim hein? Diga!

- Sei que seus pais morreram. – falei isso e seus olhos se arregalaram. – Sei que você os encontrou no quarto chei- Aaai – soltei um gemido de dor quando Sasuke me empurrou fortemente pra parede e me prensou contra ela.

- Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe de nada do que aconteceu. Não finja que saiba sobre mim. Você não entende nada. – falou ele nervoso e segurando meus braços na parede.

- Eu entendo Sasuke. Não posso imaginar a dor de perder os pais da forma trágica que você perdeu.

- Pare. Cale a boca. Você não entende nada.

- Eu já lhe disse que entendo. Entendo o quanto você sofreu, o quanto você ainda sofre. A dor que você sentiu quando os perdeu, a dor que ainda sente.

- Não você nunca entenderia. Sua vidinha perfeita não lhe permitiria tal coisa.

- Sasuke, eu me importo com você. Entendo que você queira vingá-los, eu faria o mesmo. Mas a vingança lhe traz solidão. Itachi o ama e quer lhe proteger a qualquer custo. Ele não quer que você caia na escuridão.

- Por quê? Por que se importa tanto? Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Eu me importo tanto, por que eu amo você. Já não é motivo suficiente? Não sou nenhuma daquelas garotas fúteis que lhe amam pela aparência e popularidade. Eu o amo, do fundo do coração. E você sabia disso desde que estudamos juntos, mas nunca levou a sério. Eu quero lhe salvar Sasuke. Por favor, não se entregue para a vingança. Não se leve para a escuridão. Por favor, Sasuke.

Quando terminei de dizer isso, já saíam lágrimas de meus olhos. Ele soltou o aperto em meus braços e se sentou no chão. Eu o segui e também me sentei. O puxei para meus braços e o abracei ternamente. Seu cheiro me embriagou. Ele me abraçou de volta num abraço quente e carinhoso. Ele se soltou do abraço depois de um tempo. Eu vi seu rosto e lágrimas escorriam por sua face angelical. Seus olhos negros e contagiantes. Seu nariz fino e bem desenhado. Seus lábios perfeitos e rosados. Passei meu polegar por suas lágrimas. Ele fechou os olhos como um gato manso e se aninhou em minha mão. Passei meu dedo por suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, por seus olhos, por seus cílios sedutoramente longos, sua bochecha, seus lábios, como se tentasse memorizar tudo perfeitamente. Nós estávamos tão próximos... Ele abriu seus olhos e me encantou novamente. Puxou meu rosto e me beijou. Foi tão quente e carinhoso, assim como o abraço. Nossas cabeças se movendo instintivamente, nossos lábios se encaixando perfeitamente. Sua boca quente sobre a minha trêmula e nervosa. Novamente eu me via nas nuvens. Mas foi diferente do outro beijo. Nesse ele realmente me beijou com ternura. Foi realmente maravilhoso. Encantador.

- O que eu sinto por você passa longe de amizade. Me dê um tempo para definir isso.

- O tempo que você quiser. – falei. – Preciso ir. Até mais.

- Até! – falou ele me beijando rapidamente.

Eu sai andando e ele também. Isso quer dizer que ele sente algo por mim. Por isso quero da r pra ele o maior tempo possível pra pensar sobre o assunto, já que eu o amo e quero que ele me ame de volta.

* * *

Mudei totalmente o rumo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado! Desculpem ficar tanto tempo sem postar. Época de provas, trabalhos. Provavelmente posso ficar um bom tempo sem postar novamente, por isso não estranhem se demorar um pouco pra sair o próximo capítulo!

Bjoos! Byee! =DD


End file.
